1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a portable personal positioner, particularly a multifunctional personal positioner without employing GPS.
2. Description of Prior Act
The Global Positioning System is a system designed for determining the precise position of an object in the global area range which can perform the function of radio-navigation, positioning, time transfer, telecommunication and surveillance. The wide variety application of GPS includes applying in automobile navigation system, portable computer such as automobile computer, notebook computer and PDA etc., and wireless hand-held type equipment such as cell phone, beeper and personal positioner.
However, as for the personal positioner by GPS the following drawbacks have caused this type of personal positioner inconvenient in use:    1. The personal positioner by GPS navigation system has a large size and heavy weight that caused this type of positiones not suitable to be worn on wrist.    2. Disconnection or poor signal receiving always occurs due to the terrain and its features when the user carrying the personal positioner by GPS navigation system passes through high building, woods and tunnel, or inside of a room.    3. The personal positioner by GPS navigation system doesn't work inside a room or on the street having high building.    4. The personal positioner by GPS navigation system has very high power consumption rate. The battery needs to be recharged or replaced only 1˜2 days of use.    5. The material cost of ICS of the personal positioner by GPS system is too high that causes this type of positioner unable to be popularized.